Boxer Akaashi Sayang, Boxer Akaashi Malang
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Saat sebuah saran berakhir menjadi kenistaan... / prekuel dari "Balada Hadiah Ulang Tahun" / #BirthdayDisaster for Kenzeira


"KUROO!"

Di seberang sana, Kuroo Tetsurou mengumpat kala namanya disebut via telepon. "Lo kurang kerjaan atau gimana, sih? Gue enak-enakan mimpi juga."

Sejujurnya, Bokuto Koutaro juga sedikit sungkan menghancurkan mimpi sang Bro kalau tidak ada hal yang (menurutnya) penting―misalnya fenomena terompet bus dari Negeri Zamrud Khatulistiwa yang sempat mengguncang dunia maya. Nggak, Bokuto lagi nggak pengen ngomongin hal itu, kok. Topik kali ini lebih penting.

"Gue pengen tanya..." jeda sesaat untuk efek dramatis, "... pas Kenma ultah, elo kasih hadiah apa?"

"Oh," Kuroo sepertinya sudah kempes amarahnya, " _Boxer_ yang ada sablonan muka gue, biar kembaran sama _boxer_ gue yang ada mukanya dia. Emang kenapa?"

Hening sepuluh sekon.

"Yaudah, deh," tut tut tut.

Bokuto kembali rebah di tempat tidurnya, pikirannya mengawang antara galau karena besok ulang tahun Akaashi Keiji, sang _setter_ utama Fukurodani sekaligus gebetannya, dan nostalgia dadakan akibat konversasi dini harinya dengan Kuroo, sekaligus menyesal karena telah bertanya kepada orang yang salah.

 _Boxer_.

Bersablon mukanya sendiri.

Hal sederhana itu memundurkan ingatannya ke setahun lalu, saat ulang tahun Akaashi yang kala itu masih kelas satu SMA. Saat ia memberinya hadiah istimewa...

... yaitu _boxer_ pantai dengan sablonan wajah sang burung hantu putih.

.

.

 ** _Boxer_** **Akaashi Sayang,** ** _Boxer_** **Akaashi Malang**

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

"ANJRIT, GUE LUPA DUA HARI LAGI AKAASHI ULTAH!"

Teriakan panik itu―dan ditutup dengan sentakan " _Uruse_!" dari sang Bunda―mengawali pagi Bokuto yang kala itu masih kelas dua SMA. Akar permasalahan kali ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena Akaashi, si anggota baru Klub Voli Pria Fukurodani, dua hari lagi bertambah usia.

Lho, Akaashi yang ultah, kenapa Bokuto yang galau?

Ya tentu saja karena sebagai _senpai_ yang baik, ia wajib―atau lebih tepatnya, mewajibkan dirinya sendiri―memberikan hadiah untuk sang adik kelas. Masalahnya sampai detik ini ia belum memutuskan apa yang pantas diberikan untuk sang burung hantu manis. Baju baru? Dengan uang jajan anak SMA-nya, ia tidak yakin bisa membelikannya. Sepatu olahraga? Ia bahkan terlalu pengecut untuk menanyakan ukuran sepatu Akaashi. Traktir makan? Sudah dibilang dompetnya setipis karton; kalau Akaashi sukanya makanan mahal, habislah uang sakunya selama seminggu.

Curhat sama kawan-kawan seperjuangan di grup _chat_ pun percuma.

 **Sawadai**

 _Kan baru besok lusa. Santai aja, atau beliin aksesoris kecil gitu kayak gantungan kunci._

 **Milik Kangmas Iwachan**

 _Iya nih, Bokuto-chan apa-apa dibikin ribet._

 **Sawadai**

 _Kenapa kamu nggak tanya aja Akaashi maunya apa?_

 **Hoot hoot**

 _Gue gak berani :""(_

 **Kuroneko**

 _Ah, cemen lu jadi cowok._

 **Milik Kangmas Iwachan**

 _Iya nih, Bokuto-chan ternyata gak jantaaaan~ #pelukIwachan_

 **Sawadai**

 _Bentar, ini Iwaizumi sama Oikawa lagi duduk dempetan toh? Kok ngobrol berdua pake chat juga? Ah elah..._

 **Seijoh no Ace**

 _Oi, Sampahkawa, gak usah laporan pake hesteg juga dong kalo elo lagi meluk-meluk gue. Geli tau baca chatmu. Lagian juga ini bukan twitter, ngapain ngehesteg coba._

 **Kuroneko**

 _Iwaizumi sama Oikawa ciyeeeee~_

 **Yuuji T**

 _Ciyeeeee yang pagi-pagi udah mesraaaa_

 **Seijoh no Ace**

 _URUSE! DAN OIKAWA, LEPASIN GUE ATAU GUE BUANG ELO KE KALI! BIAR NGAMBANG BARENG LELE KUNING SEKALIAN!_

 **Milik Kangmas Iwachan**

 _Huweeeee Iwachan hidoiiii..._

 **(Milik Kangmas Iwachan sent a sticker (cry))**

 **Yuuji T**

 _Kasih coklat aja, siapa tau anaknya mau._

 **Hoot hoot**

 _Coklat mahal, dodol!_

 **Seijoh no Ace**

 _Atau kayak katanya Sawamura, kasih gantungan kunci atau semacamnya. Kan murah tuh._

 **Hoot hoot**

 _Gue pengennya kasih hadiah yang beda gitu, yang unforgetable._

 **Kuroneko**

 _Wah, sepanjang hidup gue kalo hadiah yang bisa bikin speechless itu biasanya yang mahal-mahal, Bro._

 **Sawadai**

 _Yaudah, terserah kamu, sih. Aku cuma kasih saran aja._

Bokuto sudah ada niat untuk mengambil tali gantungan saat _chat_ dari Kuroo masuk. _Chat_ yang menurutnya lumayan jenius.

 **Kuroneko**

 _Oh, atau elo ke rumah gue aja. Gue tau barang yang murah tapi lumayan awet dan beda._

 **Hoot hoot**

 _Beneran nih, Bro? Yaudah, nanti sore gue ke rumah lo ya!_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Bokuto menutup percakapan _online_ -nya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur punya Bro seperti Kuroo―biar mukanya kayak garong, tapi hatinya selalu baik macam malaikat. Malaikat jatuh, sih.

.

.

" _Boxer_?" Bokuto memperhatikan benda serupa celana pendek yang terbuat dari bahan sintetis di tangannya. Desainnya biasa saja; tipis, halus, elastis, berwarna putih, bermotif buah kelapa, dan bisa buat bekep orang dalam situasi darurat.

"Itu _boxer_ pantai, Bro. Gue, kan, emang suka berenang kalo panas-panas," kata Kuroo.

"Tapi kalo anaknya ternyata gak bisa berenang gimana?" Bokuto sangsi.

"Itu gak cuma buat orang yang doyan renang, kok. Yang cuma iseng-iseng ke pantai juga bisa make. Justru bisa jadi poin plus cowok kalo pake gituan di pantai," ucapan Kuroo memang terdengar meyakinkan untuk ukuran kucing garong.

"Tapi sekarang, kan, musim dingin?"

"Bego lo. Kan, bisa dipake pas musim panas," Kuroo menyembur.

" _Boxer_ doang? Kalo ginian, mah, bisa dia beli sendiri. Takutnya dia udah punya yang model kayak gini," si burung hantu masih saja sangsi.

Kuroo ngakak―tolong jangan dibayangkan bagaimana kucing ketawa, terlalu horor. "Ya elo tinggal beli yang polosan, terus sablon muka lo di situ. Udah jadi beda, kan?"

Sebenarnya ini hanya ide ngasal Kuroo yang asbunnya kumat, tapi Bokuto malah menanggapi dengan serius. "Ide lo keren juga, bro! Tengkyu, yak!"

Belum sempat Kuroo mencegah, si burung hantu gadungan keburu melesat keluar rumah si kucing. Diam tiga sekon, lalu... "EBUSET, _BOXER_ PANTAI KESAYANGAN GUE JANGAN DIBAWA PULANG JUGA, DONG!"

.

.

Sisa waktu satu hari dimanfaatkan Bokuto untuk mencari _boxer_ pantai polos dan tukang sablon. Untunglah dua-duanya bisa ketemu―ada _boxer_ pantai warna putih berkaret hitam yang didiskon 50 persen di supermarket dekat daerah tempat tinggalnya, dan ada jasa sablon kilat di sekitar situ pula. Hoki benar si burung hantu hari ini (meskipun si tukang sablon sempat mengernyit jijay melihat foto _close up_ Bokuto yang hendak dicetak di bagian belakang calon hadiah Akaashi itu, dan minta ditambah bayarannya―entah untuk membeli obat tetes mata atau apa).

 _Boxer_ bersablon wajah macho nan tampan Bokuto pun siap dibungkus menjadi kado. Dengan kemampuan motorik halus yang masih jauh di bawah motorik kasarnya, Bokuto nekad melipat-lipat kertas kado menyelimuti si _boxer_ antik. Setelah tiga jam banjir keringat dan air mata, plus lima kali mengganti kertas kado karena banyak faktor (terutama faktor kerusakan eksternal), akhirnya Bokuto sukses membungkus hadiah untuk sang celepuk keriting berwajah unyu-unyu.

Sekarang saatnya serah terima kado.

" _Tanjoubi omedettou_ , Akaashi-kun!"

"Semoga panjang umur, ya, Akaashi!"

"Semoga bisa jadi _setter_ yang hebat dan bisa diandalkan!"

 _Yosh_ , Bokuto membatin, _waktunya menyerahkan kado luar biasa ini_. Di tengah-tengah keramaian kecil anggota tim voli, ia mendekati Akaashi, sok malu-malu burung hantu.

"Err... Akaashi..."

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Oh, Bokuto-san. Ada apa?"

"Euh... anu," Bokuto jadi _shy-shy owl_ beneran. Sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri, tangan kanannya menyodorkan hadiah berbungkus kertas kado motif celepuk bermata ngantuk. "Ini, ada kado buat kamu. Dibukanya pas di rumah aja, ya..."

Mengacuhkan senior-senior lain yang mendadak menebar lolongan "Ciyeeee~", Akaashi menerima kado itu. Senyum kecil terulas di bibir tipisnya. "Terima kasih, Bokuto-san."

Saat itulah Bokuto merasa tubuhnya melayang sampai atmosfer terluar.

.

.

Musim panas tahun berikutnya...

"ARGHKAAAAASHEEEEEHHH!" pita suara Bokuto yang tahan tegangan melontarkan panggilan barbar ke rumah sang celepuk yang kini sudah kelas dua SMA. Saat kepala yang dipanggil nongol di balik pintu depan, Bokuto melanjutkan panggilannya, "KE PANTAI, YOOOOOOOKKKK!"

"Bokuto-san, tumben sekali mengajakku ke pantai," Akaashi berjalan ke pagar dan membukanya. Tanpa basa-basi Bokuto melesat masuk dan mensejajarkan diri dengan sang _kouhai_.

"Yah, sekalian kepingin liat kamu pakai _boxer_ hadiahku, sih," Bokuto nyengir. Ada hawa-hawa mesum dalam cengiran penuh harap itu.

Akaashi tertegun, lalu bibirnya bergerak minim. "Sebelum itu... aku mau bilang sesuatu. Tapi di dalam rumah saja, ya..." tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke rumahnya sementara Bokuto mengekorinya.

Sampai di dalam, Akaashi meneruskan langkah sampai ke depan kamar mandi, dan Bokuto yang _clueless_ terus mengikuti. Saat Akaashi berhenti, ia menunjuk ke lantai di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dan saat itulah Bokuto melihat...

... _boxer_ hadiahnya...

... tergeletak di lantai...

... dalam keadaan compang-camping...

... dan menjadi keset kamar mandi.

"Anu..." Akaashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "...waktu hadiah dari Bokuto-san kucuci, tiba-tiba sablonannya luntur. Terus kainnya juga rusak. Karena sudah tidak layak pakai, ibuku terpaksa mengguntingnya dan menjadikannya keset. Maaf, ya, Bokuto-san. Bokuto-san nggak marah, kan? Bokuto-san?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari si burung hantu putih, karena yang bersangkutan sedang merasa bagai dihantamkan ke tanah setelah sekian hari di awang-awang.

 **The End**

 **Akhirnya kelar juga hutangku buat Ze *tebar kolor* prompt "Boxer Pantai" emang paling bisa dibikin nista ya XD**

 **Selamat membaca (dan mereview)! Jaa~**


End file.
